


Together Forever

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Makoto has some issues but Ryuji is there, kinda angst, ryuji doesn’t care who you are he’ll fight, sae and Ryuji definitely dont get along, sae is a hardass but she’s also worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ryuji tells Sae off and makes a promises  to Makoto
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Together Forever

Ryuji didn’t understand how he got into this situation, but really meeting Makoto’s sister as her boyfriend was certainly the most awkward situation he’d ever been in. It probably didn’t help that he still didn’t quite like her after all she’d done to Makoto, but here he was sitting across the table as she eyed him down. 

“What are your intentions with my sister” and Ryuji couldn’t help himself because this woman had hurt her sister so much and he still saw the fragile signs of hurt as she watched them with big red eyes.

“To protect her from people like you, and make sure she’s loved.” It had slipped out but he didn’t regret it. He certainly didn’t regret the gorgeous flush that slipped over Makoto’s cheeks though the way her face quickly paled did cause a pit to form in his stomach. 

“Excuse me?” Her face didn’t seem mad but the way she rose a single brow at him let him now she was definitely surprised but his sentence, and well Ryuji didn’t think it could get worse after his opening sentence.

“You spent  _ years _ hurting her, and then almost got fucking hurt because she just wanted you to be proud of her. I jumped in traffic for her once, and I’d do it again. You, Kaneshiro, the petty thugs in Shibuya. I  **will** keep her safe, and I’m not gonna do the shit you all did.” His voice was steel in even in his ears, but he didn’t regret a word of it, and he didn’t dare break eye contact with Sae; though she did look at her sister, her face not once showing emotion.

“He seems...rough but he appears to have heart, and grit.” She looked at him again, her expression thawing at last. “You will be better than me? I hope so Sakamoto, because I have failed her once before and I won't let anyone do so again.” Standing she dipped her head in the barest hint of respect before leaving the room a small smile towards her sister being the only sign she had any emotions.

With a breath blown out he turned towards his red faced, and shaking girlfriend. “That could've been better huh?” He winced as her tearry eyes bored into him before she slammed into his chest. 

“Did you mean it?” Her voice shook and it sounded so, so fragile that it broke his heart. 

“With every piece of my fucking heart Makoto.” He pulled her away to show a smile at her. “I will  **never** leave you! Not now, and not ever. I love you, and even if your sister is crabby she’ll have to get used to me. Right?” He linked their hands together as her face broke into a smile, and she gave him the most breathtaking smile he’d ever seen.

“Right. Together Forever.”


End file.
